


Super Sons Drabbles

by CatchyArtz



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyArtz/pseuds/CatchyArtz
Summary: Just some random drabbles. Some are platonic, others romantic. Each chapter is marked with a P or R so you know which is which.





	1. First Meeting (P)

Damian wasn't sure what to expect from Jon, but it wasn't anything good. He had never agreed to interact with the son of Superman, but as usual his father wouldn't have any of his resistance.

In the end, Damian was dragged into the Batmobile and driven to Jon’s place in the countryside that felt all wrong to the young hero. The trees were too green, the sun was too bright, and all around him were open fields, allowing the horizon to be clearly visible. It was disturbing.

Not to mention the tiny white house, constructed mostly of wood and radiating a false sense of security. If there's anything Damian learned from fighting crime in the streets of Gotham, it was that nothing is secure. Not his friends, not his father, not even Dick, whom he'd learned to love and trust over the years of their brotherhood. The only truly reliable source was himself.

Superman, or Clark Kent, exited the house with Jonathan Kent following close behind. Damian immediately analyzed the half Kryptonian. He seemed eager, hands clenched tightly into fists as if to prevent any fidgeting and bright blue eyes wide with anticipation. “Tt,” Damian scoffed. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting into.

“Hello, Bruce,” Clark greeted casually, smiling and offering his hand to shake.

“Clark,” Bruce responded politely, keeping his expression stoic and accepting Clark’s hand.

“Hey, Damian!” Clark waved at the small boy and received a simple nod in return. “This is my son,” he explained, gesturing to Jon.

_I know. Isn't that the whole reason why we're meeting up in the first place?_ Damian internalized, managing to keep his mouth shut.

The boy perked up as he was mentioned, smiling just like his father and also offering his hand. “Hi! I'm Jon!”

“Damian.”

Jon stood for a few beats, hand out lamely. Once he realized Damian was not going to take it he lowered it, looking slightly more off put than before.

_Good,_ Damian thought. _This boy needs to learn not everything in life is happy-go-lucky._

But then his smile was back even brighter than before, and Damian frowned. Before he could put any thought into it, however, Clark was talking again.

“I think this'll be a wonderful experience. Jon has been looking forward to this meeting for weeks now! Isn't that right?” Clark ruffled his son’s hair affectionately, and Jon smiled back up at him.

_Disgusting,_ Damian thought, peering up at his own father and for once in his life thankful he was the way he was. Bruce did not acknowledge Damian’s glance and instead addressed Clark.

“I agree. Hopefully this will get them accustomed to teamwork, a skill they will no doubt need in their near future.”

Damian felt cold hard dread sink into his stomach. This was gonna be a long few months.


	2. Issue #5 Fight Scene (P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a novelization of Super Sons Issue #5 which can be read here: http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Super-Sons/Issue-5?id=115400
> 
> This is probably really boring tbh because literally all the dialogue is the same(the writing is gold!). Feel free to skip this chapter if you want lmao

Jon didn't know why he went to Damian’s place after his fight with his parents. There was nothing remotely comforting about it; in fact, it gave off a cold and unwelcoming vibe. Not to mention he and Damian didn't exactly get along. Maybe it was because he had no friends who would quite understand his issue. Or maybe it was because he was hoping to receive something from Damian for once. It doesn't matter. Whatever is was Jon was expecting, he did not get.

As soon as he arrived at the Wayne manor, he was greeted by a screeching Damian who promptly threw him across the room and into a giant penny (a weird thing to get thrown into, sure, but the Waynes had a lot of odd stuff Jon didn't understand).

Before Jon could get a single word out, Damian screamed, “Intruder alert!” and chucked his birdarangs at him.

Jon raised his arms defensively in front of him, the weapons simply bouncing off his skin and onto the floor. “It's _me,_ you idiot!” Jon felt growing frustration as Damian didn't cease his attack. _“Stop throwing stuff!”_ he yelled as he caught a birdarang in his hand and tossed it to the floor.

Thankfully, Damian stilled and stored his birdarangs back in their places. Jon’s relief was short lived, however, as Damian began poking his cheek. “You could be an escaped Amazo doppelgänger we missed!” he reasoned.

Jon rolled his eyes before swatting Damian’s gloved hand away from his face. “Would you cut it out? It's me!”

Damian scowled at him. “Fine. It's really you. _That_ must be very disappointing,” Damian teased, beginning to walk. “So now that we've cleared up the ’who,’ let's get into the ‘why.’”

“I kinda… ran away.” Jon admitted, hesitant to tell Damian what had happened. He shoved his hands into his pockets nervously. “My mom and dad were really mad at me when they found out about the Amazo stuff. Did your dad get mad?”

“Who can tell? He's _always_ mad.” A beat. “But no. Sneaking out at night is in my DNA.”

“Yeah, well, not mine,” Jon grumbled, studying the floor as they walked.

“Still don't understand why you're here. You were under house arrest, so what?” Damian inquired, throwing his hands up in a shrug-like motion to exaggerate his point.

“Well, on top of that, I found out we're moving…” Jon sighed, still avoiding Damian’s eyes. “...to Metropolis. I needed some space and I hate saying it out loud, but I guess maybe I wanted to see if you had any advice. And use the bathroom.”

Damian gave him a look, scrunching up his nose, and Jon bristled defensively. “Ooh, I'm grounded, ooh, I'm moving to a city, ooh, I need some personal space,” Damian mocked, sneering. “Get a grip, Kent!”

Jon felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away angrily. “Coming here was a mistake,” Jon said, truly meaning it.

“You're a big stringbean of wasted potential!” Damian criticized, his face wrinkled into one of disgust. “You should embrace change instead of moping around and acting like we’re friends.”

That got Jon. Damian didn't think they were friends. Not surprising, to be honest, so Jon didn't know why that made his heart sink. Not that he would let Damian know, of course.

“Yeah, like you weren't in here crying to Alfred about not going out with Batman,” Jon shot back.

“I do not cry!” Damian yelled indignantly, but was ignored by Jon who began to make crying motions with his hands.

“Waah. ’He should have let me go out with him tonight.’ Boo hoo!” Jon whined, mimicking Damian’s crying.

Damian glared at Jon, anger flowing off him in waves. “My father has the patience of a saint to put up with your family. Get it through your head, Kent. _We. Are. Not. Friends!_ ”

“Never said we were!”

“Then what the hell are you doing here?!” Damian snarled, shoving Jon’s shoulder roughly.

_“This!”_

_“Gnff-!”_ Damian’s breath was knocked out of his lungs as Jon flicked his hand against his chest, knocking him backward a few feet into the hard floor. Jon jumped forward, raising his foot to stomp on Damian’s chest, but the skilled Robin shot his grappling hook and Jon’s foot connected with the metal flooring. “Too slow!” Damian jeered.

Jon grinned, launching himself upward with his fist pulled back for a punch. “I don't think so!”

“I'm getting really tired of holding back with you, Kent!”

“Good, ‘cause I'm already sick of putting up with _you!_ ”

“You talk too much,” Damian stated, kicking Jon in the face with one foot and in the stomach with the other.

“Thanks for the advice!” Jon shouted sarcastically, recovering quickly and hurling Damian downwards.

Damian took the hit in stride, doing a midair somersault and landing perfectly on a nearby platform. Damian looked up just in time to see Jon lifting a giant structure. He stood his ground, knees bent and prepared to jump. Just as the object left Jon’s grip, Damian sprung up and over it and punched Superboy square in the jaw. Jon in return kicked Damian in the chin, and his head snapped up painfully.

The fight went on for a few more seconds before Alfred’s sharp voice cut through their intense brawl. “Master Damian! What is going on down there?”

_…Well, shit._


	3. Cuddling (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just Damian and Jon cuddling. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're aged up so it isn't as weird for me to write but imagine this however you want.

“Damiiii,” Jon whines, flopping onto the couch dramatically.

“Yes, beloved?” Damian murmurs without looking up from his work.

“Dami, look at me.”

Damian looks at him, and can't help but smile. Jon’s sky blue eyes sparkle with love and affection, his face still showing remains of baby fat, making it round and adorable and _god, Damian wants to kiss him._ So he does. He leans forward and kisses Jon gently on the lips, enjoying the soft feeling of Jon’s mouth and his breath fluttering through his nose. He pulls away, still smiling widely.

Jon grabs Damian’s work materials and places them on the table, making sure they're all in order so his lover won't scold him. He then drapes over Damian, covering his body with his smaller and leaner one. Damian wraps his arms around Jon and rests his head on top of his. Jon sighs contently as Damian’s right hand wanders to his head of messy black hair and begins weaving and combing his fingers through the tangles.

“I love you,” Jon says, a peaceful smile on his lips.

Damian kisses Jon’s head sweetly. “Love you too.”


End file.
